The nightmare
by OYNI
Summary: Judal has a nightmare of losing Hakuryuu to Alibaba and he won't let that happen. Juhaku and alihaku. yaoi (Boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Judal x Hakuryuu (Juhaku) and Alibaba x Hakuryuu (Alihaku)

Rating: G right for now but rated M for later chapters

Summary: Judal has a nightmare of losing Hakuryuu to Alibaba and he won't let that happen.

Warning: boy x boy/ yaoi.

Author notes- well this is my first time writing and I know it isn't perfect and my have some grammar and misspelling but bare with me alright. AND you must know that when it starts he doesn't know Alibaba so it is before the meeting and I'll try to keep it with the story line of the first season anime since I'm pretty sure everyone has seen the anime and well I know there is a lot of different things about them. Anyways later on in the chapters there will be spoiler from the manga that haven't been animated. I'm inform you of that for those who have not caught up.

* * *

He could believe was was happening.

What is his is being tampered with.

Judal eyebrow twitched with anger as he was in the air seeing the scene without anyone noticing.

Alibaba the weak prince, or so that's how Judal calls him, has his arms around Hakuryuu. His Hakuryuu. Worst of all Hakuryuu was blushing right that moment with what was happening and slowly he wrapped his arms around Alibaba's neck and kissed the blonde with a smile. _When was the last time he has done that with me? _Thought the black magi.

"I love you Alibaba" Said his lover to the blonde male which made his blush deepen.

Staring at the scene has only angered him more but before he can do anything a voice brought him to the present.

* * *

"..Dal" A soft voice spoke waking the black magi up from the strange dream he has ever had. _Alibaba? What was that anyways?_ He snapped out of it when his eyes looked at his prince.

"Hakuryuu~ Waking me up of all times for what hmm?" Judal smirked when he saw the brows of the other lower.

"I woke you up because you were in my room on my bed why wouldn't I?" Hakuryuu replied coldly as always.

Stretching the black magi yawned himself awake and grinned "Why so mean Hakuryuu~!? I never did anything to upset you" He joked.

Glaring the bluenette started to push the magi off his bed "Get. Out. Of. My. Room." He said while he tried to push the other who was stronger that him but he'll never ever admit that. The magi on the other hand just stared at the attempts the other was doing and noticed how close the other was and smirked as he thought of a plan. Without wasting time he grabbed the other by the arm and pulled in into an his arms as he chuckled.

"Now now calm down Haku-" Before Judal can even finish his sentence he was punished by the shorter one but that only may his arm tighten around the other.

"LET GO OF ME!" Judal lover yelled with a blush covering his glaring face. Oh how Judal loved him because of those expressions.

"Fine fine I will if you promise me one thing!" Judal said childishly.

"... Depends on the promise"

"Kiss me~"

"...No..."

"Come on don't be like that!"

Hakuryuu eyed the other and asked "Why should I do it? We've kissed before and done more than that."

"Just want a kiss that's all~!" The real reason was because of the strange dream he had and it didn't fit well with him to see Hakuryuu kiss someone and never kissed him since he was the one to always make the first move. And not even say that he loves him was even worse. "Come on don't ya love me?"

Hakuryuu flinched at the last comment and sigh with defeat. Wrapping his arms around the other neck like in the dream he leaned in for the kiss that he didn't actually promise to do. He smiled at the other and said "I do love you idiot." Then he frowned "Now out of my room."

Judal laughed and let his arms slide away from the others waist and jumped off the bed while commented "Ah I can feel the love between us my sweet little prince. I'll be going to another kingdom so see you in a few days!" While saying that he was walking toward the window and jumped out into the dawn day.

* * *

_That's that kid from the dream.. _Judal informed himself as he sat on a building close by seeing the event take it's place.

"Might as well met him and see what he got." Judal commented since he was true of one thing.

All of his nightmares come to life.

Now this one was one he had to stop before it was to late.

* * *

Author- hope you liked I'll make the chapters as fast as I can and please review it will be awesome to know what I'm doing right or wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing- none added the same as before**

**Rated- pg-13, others make think of it as M right now**

**authors note- well i tried, I'm not sure if I made anyone ooc since I tried not to so yeah. this chapter contains what you may call sexual scenes but since I'm not sure what is the limit for someone right now I'll say it's M for safety. Don't like yaoi don't read. I DO NOT OWN MAGI because if I did it will be all about the sexy hakuryuu**

* * *

Judal sat on the roof of the palace looking up at the cloudy skies and he smiled at the memories of last night. He found out that Alibaba was no harm to him. As he is weaker than the magi has expected. There was no way that he would let the blond take away his prince without being murdered. Getting bored of thinking about the weakling he closed his eyes to have a sweet dream.

It wasn't.

* * *

"A-Alibaba..." A soft voice stuttered out of the blushing bluenette. Judal stood up from where he was laying and noticed it was a different surface as he was now on the floor. Looking around he found the horror of how the dream he had turn into another nightmare. Hakuryuu had his back to the weakling who had his arms around the prince and his face next to the others next.

Judal stood up and glared at the scene with he wanted to erase so he reached his hands to pull what was his out of the grip of Alibaba. But for some strange reason the scene seemed to be father than it seemed and as he has no control of what is happening the scene is still going with the weakling leaving bite marks on his lover. Clinching his fist he let out an ice on his hands that were sharp it could kill the weakling if he hit him in the right place.

He raised his fist to begin shattering the nightmare but with just that it vanished away. He turned around to see the sudden lightness.

* * *

"JUDAL!" A yell made him snap his eyes open to see what he has done. The pink hair princess Kougyoku Ren. His sharp ice was inches from the princess neck and he withdrew it to show he was no harm. For now.

"Oh old hag what are you doing here?" The raven asked with a snicker as he saw her shocked look for the nickname she's always hoped would disappear. But the childish magi won't let that happen.

"Why do you put that nickname on me?" She pouted but suddenly grew serious. "The emperor has asked to see you and since you didn't show up everyone needed to go into a search hunt for you." Sighing she yelled out "Hakuryuu he's up here!"

At the name echoed he looked around wondering where the crybaby was. As if Hakuryuu always had the perfect time to appear he jumped up to the roof with the lower one helping him reach up that high. Right that moment Judal wished that Kougyoku was gone and he could have the bluenette right that moment. The said bluenette was panting and it seemed that he has just been finished with his training when he was most likely ordered to search for the black magi. His clothes were sticking to his skin as if water was poured at him.

"Next time Kougyoku-chan don't try and drown me with yourWater Membrane, now that we have found him can I go and change theses clothes are now uncomfortable.." Hakuryuu spoke and looked at his lover for a moment sending a stare that mean 'don't you dare' making Judal only pout.

"I won't if you listen to me the first time" Kougyoku nagged looking at Hakuryuu and back at Judal "Now come on the emperor wants to see you since it is all your fault that we need to have a battle meeting for what you did" She sighed heavily wondering for a moment why the magi was such a child.

"Yeah Yeah I heard you the first time" Judal jumped up from where he was laying and swing his arm around Hakuryuu "OH and I also this this clothes right now fit perfect on you~!" He commented with a cheeky grin and he won a blush from the other. "See you later~" He added and jumped off the roof which Kouhyoku followed but Hakuryuu didn't.

* * *

After an hour of the emperor nagging about what Judal did without it being an order and how they had to plan on how they will take over Balbadd the next day at night to arrive there at day. He was sitting on Hakuryuu's bed with a sleeping bluenette beauty on it. It was already dark and since he has always found a way to enter the room he found the window to be the easiest since it what large and the only thing that can't be locked for a strange reason.

Looking at Hakuryuu he smiled evilly as he had a though. It wasn't his fault that he wanted Hakuryuu that very moment since the bluenette did sleep without a groom to cover his chest at but at least his rear and below, sadly. The bed creaked when he suddenly lean in to kiss the other and sneakily wrapped his arms around the other.

Awaken at the sound and touch of the other Hakuryuu sighed knowing it was Judal "I'm trying to sleep you know." He said with a yawn.

"I know I know but let me do it tonight I won't see you in about a week" Judal purred but he was pushed slightly away.

"No I'm going to Sindria tomorrow so I don't want to have a painful ass." Hakuryuu sighed and rolled his eyes pulling the stubborn magi closer to him.

Judal smiled at the small invite as he wrapped his arms slightly tighter to close their gap and started to make a kissing, plus biting, on the bluenettes neck. By doing that he got a soft moan out Hakuryuu. Sadly as his hands were tailing down the others back getting ready to slide into the cloth to touch the other even more Hakuryuu lets out a groin stopping him.

"N-no I said not today ok" The prince ordered even though he too wanted it. "Now go to sleep..." He added hesitating to say that since he might as well change him mind when the free hand was touching his nipples softly.

"Fine but be ready when you come back from you trip~" Judal teased since he knew the other would of let go easily if he were to go more.

Shocking Hakuryuu turned around so he was fully face to face with the other and buried his fluster face on the others chest muttering a goodnight.

Oh how Hakuryuu cuteness didn't help him since Judal had second thoughts about his choice but closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

A week later.

"So I heard the royal prince was taken to Sindria." Kouha commented with a laugh and slapped the black magi on the back. "Well it seems he got off the hook now you can't kill him for whatever reason you wanted to."

Judal eyes widen for a moment and looked at Kouha asking "Are you saying the Sindria where Hakuryuu is going?"

Raisng a brow Kouha looked at the magi and smirked "Duh what other Sindria is there?"

Judal ignored the others stupid questions as he would have had a great comeback but he was to busy jumping off the formers king room that was their last search for the prince and had one thought in mind.

Don't let Hakuryuu meet the weakling.

* * *

**Notes- hope you liked~! I think I replied to the reviews correctly anyways more reviews will be awesome!**

**Saku Kinoshita- aww thanks I thought people might think its boring ;_; and also I love your AU one more thing I don't see him as a seme as well *Winks***

**azab- :3 you did thanks man hope you loved this one as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing- none added **

**Rated- M yeah its M**

**authors note- Ok here is the think I know I'm late on this therefore I put smut to say sorry and I hope it makes sense to why there smut because well read it hope ya'll understand what I'm trying to do. Also skipped the Sindria think since well I went with the anime but the hand cut off is from the manga, well the way it was cut off. anyway this is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer- forgot to do this on the other chapters but I don't own Magi or it will be filled all with Hakuryuu being a cute idiot.**

* * *

The room was icy cold as Judal glared at the display in front of him. His Prince was currently talking to the weakling he didn't dare trust, like he even trusted anyone other than Hakuryuu. The rounded ice that was displaying the disturbing scene was crashed to the ground by the black magi as he got up from his seat knowing what he had to do.

Sadly he had to go into enemy territory to get what belongs to him.

"Sindria. Of all places you had to go there for training, Hakuryuu." he asked to thin air as he looked back to see the last remaining of the ice show Hakuryuu's sweet adorable smile until it finally fully cracked.

Tsking he jumped off the window and started to fly to Al-Thamen headquarters. He can't go unprepared correct?

* * *

In the headquarters Judal didn't bother to inform everyone about his plan, they could really care less if he brought war since they are always craving for it. He stopped his movements as he saw a tall man that had his face covered in cloth pass his way.

"Oi Ithnan I need you to do something for me" The black magi spoke out loud making everyone stop, it was rare for him to ask something for anyone since he always does it himself. "I have a plan and I need you to go, with your group, to Torran Nation island to capture my prince who is going the dungeon . Do you understand?"

Ithnan stared at the magi for a moment and suddenly asked "Why should I go there when you can go? Or will you be coming along?"

Laughing evilly the black magi responded "Oh I have something better for myself, I'm going to go to Sindria, I bet Gyokuen already knows my plans since she sent some others to go there as well. But I'll make it there first anyways. Just when your there get Hakuryuu, and the weak prince, since I want them both here for different reasons."

"Understood."

Walking away and flying right out the window Judal had one destination and one only. To make Sindria their enemy and with the he will get back what is his, hopefully.

* * *

**Two weeks later, **

From all his wrong choices he finally wished he could fix one. Ithnan was dead so he was saved from the torture he would of done to him for cutting Hakuryuu's arm off for his own doings. The others that have died because of his choice didn't matter to him, they were just pawns from his point of view. But for now Judal lets all of that slide when he saw Hakuryuu finally return again after two weeks, lets just hope his heart wasn't left behind with the weak prince.

"HA-KU-RYUU~!" Judal yelled excited and suddenly jumped hugged his lover right when the prince entered his room.

"JUDAL! What are you doing in my room, again?" Hakuryuu asked sounding quite surprised as he expected his lover to be busy since he did declared Sindria an enemy country and now everyone has to fix his mess, or so that was Hakuryuu thinks.

"I wanted to visit you after being far away, as your boyfriend aren't I allowed to?" Judal teased and added "You need to be a better girlfriend than that~"

Blushing deeply Hakuryuu stuttered "I-I'm n-not your girlfriend! I'm a boy you know..."

"AH but a boy who I fuck from the behind and who also makes the most adorable faces that make me want to fuck him, like right now..." Judal said and leaned into Hakuryuu just to tease his poor boyfriend. But it backfires him when he sees the face Hakuryuu makes. "your mine." Judal growled because the current style the other had. The bluenette had his hair down, since it was taken down when he stepped into the room, and a hand was covering his lips, because he was embarrassed as his cheeks redden when memories popped up because of Judals words. And that's the last straw for Judal as his pushes the other onto the bed suddenly and attack his neck.

"Ahh! Judal what are you Ah doing?!" Hakuryuu started to move under the other as he tried to stop the wonderful stuff the other was doing.

"Your mine. All mine. No one, _no one, _will take you away from me." Judal warned as he was biting the pale skin that he hasn't marked on for weeks. His hand slid under the traditional shirt that Hakuryuu still had on, for now, and opened it far enough to show what he wanted to be shown. With that his mouth started to travel down to stop at its next target and attacked the soft nipple, with his hand giving attention to the other.

Helplessly the prince lets out a moan at all those moments since he couldn't help but feel excited after being far away from his annoying lover. Out of reflex Hakuryuu hands gripped onto the other shoulders as he dared to calm down his lover "I-I'm yours ah and your mine.."

Sadly that didn't calm down Judal as he hoped for as because he was still attacking like a hunter eating his pray. Judal had one thing in mine and it was to show to all the Hakuryuu was his all his and for no one else. _Mine all mine, that weak prince will never be able to see how adorable Hakuryuu is when moaning. Only I am can see that! _Judal stopped for a moment and took the wooden had that Hakuryuu now had and kissed it. "Every piece of you is still mine, and well always be.." Judal said in a soft voice before he went back to his actions to a moaning blue prince. His mouth sucked on one nipple and slowly went to the other one knowing how greedy they both are even though the prince lies and says he doesn't like it. With his free hand it went to the back of Hakuryuu and into the pants in an eager way, because he couldn't wait any longer.

The only sound in the room was the soft moans of the blue prince and the gold bracelets moving since Judal still had them on. With that another movement happen and it was the removal of Hakuryuu's pants and kept the shirt on since Judal had a kink for how helpless Hakuryuu was when he only had his shirt open wide showing the masterpiece underneath.

"S-stop with the staring Judal." Hakuryuu voice came out soft like a whisper as he tilted his head to the side knowing rather well were they are heading and actually was waiting for it to happen. Catching himself up now Hakuryuu wrapped his legs around Judal waist to bring himself closer to the other and used his hands to wrap around the other neck to bring himself into a kiss with the black magi. "You started this so finish it" He dared to command and inside he was a nervous mess as always but still manage to kiss the other again deepening it.

With that Judal stopped even resisting to go easy on the other, like he ever even tried to do that. Pushing the other back down to the bed he got a gasp out of that and used that to invade the others mouth without a second thought. His hands were cupping the princes ass and one was poking the entrance that he was greedy to enter. Moving his hands up to the others mouth the broke the kiss and commanded "Suck." and with that Hakuryuu actually complied. The scene in front of Judal made him grow even harder down there as blood rushed to that area when the prince sucked eagerly on his fingers.

"Now don't suck my fingers off~" Judal teased and pulled his fingers out to see it was coated with saliva. Not having time to wait he inserted one fingers into Hakuryuu's tight entrance and by doing that the prince moved uncomfortable. "Wait cute stuff, you wouldn't want me going without preparing like last time or will you~?" Judal purred into the other ear while searching for the soft spot he has found many times. But sadly he could find it with just one finger therefor added another to his search and as well stretched his lover more by doing that. A loud moan and hands suddenly tighten around his shoulders informed Judal after searching a little more that he found the spot. Grinning evilly he added a third finger to add onto the pressure as he attacked that spot to hear the moans that sound beautiful and stretched him until he finally could hold the pain of his dick not getting any attention and therefor he took it out from his pants since he still had all his clothes on.

"Fuck, Hakuryuu you better be prepared because without having your ass for theses weeks don't you dare think I will go easy on you." Judal said as he took out the finger to hear a whine come out of Hakuryuu and with one of his hands he pulled the others hip a little higher and position himself to enter the hot entrance. One way in he pushed himself pass the tight muscle of rings until he finally had himself fully in.

Hakuryuu whimpered at the painful feeling that he always felt when it happen all at one. "Y-You ass." The bluenette muttered as he lets himself fall fully to the bed because his whole body is weak to his lovers touches.

A smirk appeared on the black magi's lips as his hands grabbed onto the others legs and pulled one over his shoulder and the to the bed to make him more flexible. By doing that he started to thrust into the other with no mercy and to hear the whimpers turn to moan made him go deeper without stopping the fast thrusts. Judals red eyes looked down at his prey who looked like a beautiful sexy shit as he broke down by Judals movements. He lets go of the leg that was on the bed and uses that free hand to pull Hakuryuu up to him to give him a sloppy kiss and noticed how flexible Hakuryuu was since he still had one of his legs over his shoulders with that he smiled at thoughts of how to use that later on. But those thoughts were erased when he hit a pleasure spot once again and could hear the louder moan that was really pleasing.

Attacking that stop with full force he panted and lets out a low moan since all the tight feeling was really getting to him. Knowing that they were both close he stopped lets Hakuryuu fall one again to the bed as he uses his hand to start pumping the other who already was painful from holding himself.

"Let go Hakuryuu." Judal growled as he eyed the others face to see the lovely face when he comes.

"J-Judal!." Hakuryuu yells when he comes and tightens around Judal and then the other came inside him without caring that he'll have to clean him, since he will be happy to clean Hakuryuu later.

Judal Fall on top of the other he lets go of the leg and takes himself out then rolls off the other but brings him into an embrace while they both started to catch their breath.

"Judal..." Hakuryuu sleepy voice called out for his lover and when he opened his eyes slightly to look at the black magi he added "Why? Why are you saying I'm yours? I already know... that..." With those words Hakuryuu drifted to sleep.

Smiling Judal thought that now he didn't have to worry so he went to sleep.

He was dead wrong.

* * *

"_Judal... Your dark and I'm the light. Don't you get it? Hakuryuu will belong to me" Alibaba said to the now awake magi. "Hakuryuu is still in the light and will by mine soon." The blond added as Hakuryuu appeared on the others side._

"_No... No.." Judal looked to his back and noticed that it was pitched black and turned to see Alibaba was shinning like Hakuryuu always does as well._

"_When time comes he will notice that he like me more rather than his little crush on Morgiana because she doesn't know better as well, I'll make him mine." Alibaba's words made Judal laugh._

"_I'll just make him dark as me. He's mine!" Judal yelled and soon the lightness started to disappear leaving him alone in his darkness with his plan._

_Make Hakuryuu dark as him._

* * *

**:3 thanks so much for reading and for the reviews~! also there might be a lot of mistakes as I did reread it but since I'm a horrible editor when it comes to theses stuff I'm sorry for that! ovo/  
**

**Saku Kinoshita- really owo thanks I tried my best to make ya'll wonder what will happen next. Yep I love your AU's can't wait for the new chapters :D and I just hope people still like it even thought I kind of make a lot of mistakes at time. :3 you have a lot of wise words amigo~**

**azab- yeah it sucks for him but he gotta get that ass back *is speared by hakuryuu***


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing- none added**

**Rated- T, if you want to take it that way**

**authors note- ya'll thought I was dead right? Well guess again, also sorry this is late since I just couldn't write but now I can. Added some Alihaku and if it sucks then just deal with it because I tried. **

**Disclaimer- forgot to do this on the other chapters but I don't own Magi or it will be filled all with Hakuryuu being a cute idiot.**

* * *

There were things that Hakuryuu just couldn't find an explanation for. So to put it simple he's chosen the road for no return, darkness has finally consumed him.

"Whats your choice, Hakuryuu?" Judal questioned the other.

"Fine.." Hakuryuu said since it was the right moment for Judal to ask him to turn on his perfect road that will lead him father from Judal. Reaching a hand out he took Judals hand and let the white Rukh go black. Now the only thing in his mind at the moment was to kill his mother, no to kill the monster that ruined his life as well took hims father also his brothers and left a scar on his face for a reminder.

Getting out of the rain Judal and Hakuryuu were wet to the skin but neither of them cared as there was a lot of planing to do.

"We need to collect many supplies but the most important one is black Rukh, where there's been a battle is the place with the most black Rukh is going to be and since I know Al-Thamen plan they'll take out the Medium soon. Just need to find out when then we grab it." Judal informed the other as he leaned on the tree behind him as the both of them were currently in hiding. Right that moment he was training Hakuryuu who's different even for his expectation as he thought the Rukh of the other had nothing but hate in it, which is fine for him because the more hatred the better. Sighing he hit the back of his head with the tree while thinking if his plan was even going to work since the Al-Thamen still think he's with them as well as Hakuryuu's mother will be hard to beat, but grabbing the Rukh seemed rather easy since. "Gyokuen might be planning something for you, so watch out for that. She's always strange to understand." Judal commented since he to had a hard time trusting Gyokuen and still doesn't since trusting her will most likely be the death of him

"I understand." Hakuryuu was spinning his spear as he was using the tree's around him to build a tent and when he was finished he looked up at the sky and sighed. "But will there be any chance of actually being able to kill her?"

Judal stared at the other for a moment before he tilted his head and smirked "Of course there is a way to kill her, as there is a way to kill anything, we just need to find what is her weakness. Also from your state you have no chance of killing her, yet." Judal knew that the other was just craving to rip Gyokuen head off for revenge or something of that sort. "Lets go and catch a dungeon, you need more power and I always wanted to capture one with you~!" Judal commented since the other was already one of his kings and of course he was going to make him the last one standing, since he could see him as the king than the rest of them.

"If you want to then lets go, but do you know of any that hasn't been capture or close by." Hakuryuu wanted more power and if capturing more dungeons was to happen then he wouldn't mind that. Just if it could actually happen.

Before they could do that they had to sleep and that's when Hakuryuu had a dream, or remembered the past much better.

The Dreams

* * *

"Hakuryuu-chan!" A blonde wrapped his arm around the blue prince shoulder as he just got out of his room and was heading to the kitchen.

"Alibaba-kun, morning." Hakuryuu always seemed to act proper as it was drilled into him when he was a kid, and it seemed helpful when he just wanted to be in his room and sleep all day.

"Let me help you cook" Alibaba said and right that moment Hakuryuu knew that there was a higher chance that the ship was going to burn and sink.

"It'll be better if you just watch and learn, for now." Hakuryuu said simple as he gives the other a smile to cover his worry as he wonder if Alibaba could even learn from him. Still it was worth a shot to teach even though he never taught anyone else before.

Pouting Alibaba still followed the other to the kitchen and scooted a chair close as he watched what Hakuryuu did. "So how long have you been cooking?" Alibaba asked since he remembered the others reason for cooking but didn't remember how long, or if he even asked. He actually just wanted to start a conversation with the other and trying to understand the other.

"I've been cooking for myself for about six to seven years, well I just remember starting when I was about to turn ten." Hakuryuu informed the other as he say no problem for Alibaba knowing, just the problem will be if he started to know more than he needed. "Why do you ask?" Hakuryuu raised a brow slightly since he remembered to make sure who was his enemies and who where his 'friends'.

"Because I want to know who you are." Alibaba commented with a smile.

End of dream part one

Start of an unknown scene.

A blue sleepy prince has his head laid on the blonde's lap as the last few days were rather a pain. But putting his head on the other was a bad choice, as hidden feelings were starting to unwrap. Alibaba had a hand petting the bluenette's hair in which only made Hakuryuu relax more. It was all calm and well as they were just sitting in the couch with Aladdin and Morgiana talking about something that seemed to just fly through Hakuryuu as he couldn't remember what it was. Since it got more late Aladdin and Morgiana left leaving the sleeping prince still laying his head on the blond prince.

That's when the act happen.

Alibaba must of hid his feeling rather deep since when he leaned down making the space between the other decrease. Then the nervous lips touched the blue prince lips as it was so light it shouldn't have woken him up, and it didn't. Stealing the kiss Alibaba took another one and another one again until he felt the other moan knowing Hakuryuu was going to wake up. Mismatched blue eyes looked up and gold ones that have backed away before he was caught in the act.

"I-Is it that late?" Hakuryuu yawned as he got up and touched his lips with a wonder as why they felt wet. That's when Alibaba left in a flash of light making him forget about his lips as he just thought it had something to do with sleep, only he was half right.

End of dream

* * *

Hakuryuu got up in a gasp as his eyes were wide with shock at the strange dream. Out of habit he touched his lips and thought back to that day wondering if his dreams were always right, since they seem to be even when he doesn't want them to.

* * *

**thanks a bunch for reading and I hope that I update this more, but don't hold your breath for that owo also Reviews will be awesome!**

**Saku Kinoshita- Ah well it's between Behind those glassed and Magi Kindergarten since those are both really awesome. Yeah sorry about that and I bet this one has some as well since I'm doing it in a rush again. Oh and well I did that since like I wanted it to go with the manga so I didn't see the point in rewriting it all sorry about that. Hahah not sure if thats a good sign for possessive Judal but that's what I could make out of him and I wonder is that to ooc? Because from my point it isn't but?**

** Guest- Man I actually don't know who will keep him in the end since I like both ships Dx but anyways thanks for finding it cool~!**

**Diclonious57- I know Hakuryuu needs to cool down the cuteness**

**BaBaNaNaDaDa- oh it isn't? Sorry thought it was and don't worry it isn't rude or harsh in any way bu thanks for informing me I'll try and not make that mistake again.**


End file.
